Choisir ses cours
by CorPatroni
Summary: 6 année : Rogue est le professeur de défense. Harry refuse de suivre ce cours. Quelles seront les réactions face à cette décision ? (N'oubliez pas la petite review, svp)


Titre : Choisir ses cours

Résumé : 6°année : Rogue est professeur de défense. Harry refuse de suivre ce cours.

Disclamer : est-il besoin que tout appartient à JKR ?

NdA : Une petite idée qui me trottait dans la tête. Il n'y aura pas de suite. Si cette histoire vous inspire, prévenez-moi, je vous autoriserai peut-être à poursuivre non idée.

Je n'ai pas de beta pour relire. Désolé pour les fautes qui pourraient rester.

Samedi 13 juillet 1996

Assise à la table de la cuisine du Terrier, Molly Weasley regardait avec une pointe d'émotion les résultats des examens de son fils. Elle était fier de lui : préfet de Griffondor, 7 BUSE à son actif avec qui plus est des notes honorables et gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch. Oui, son Ronnie avait bien grandi.

-« tu as encore faim, mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle tout en levant sa baguette

-Ma-Man, protesta Ron mais face au regard rempli de larme de sa mère, il se tut et bafouilla un oui avant de replonger dans ses saucisses ».

Hermione se leva brusquement de table, tous les regards convergèrent vers elle.

-« Harry, je peux t'emprunter ta chouette ? Je dois écrire au Professeur McGonagall pour lui indiquer les cours que je suivrais cette année.

-Oui, bien sûr. Attends, je t'accompagne. Je lui écrirai en même temps.

-J'enverrai Coq plus tard, marmonna Ron la bouche pleine ».

Harry aimait beaucoup Mme Weasley mais il n'aurait pas pu rester dans cette cuisine plus longtemps. Le regard de fierté maternelle de Molly envers son meilleur ami le mettait mal à l'aise sans qu'il comprenne trop pourquoi. En montant les escaliers, il se prit à imaginer une autre scène : Patmol bondissant de joie en aboyant dans la cuisine, comme un chien fou dont le maitre revient après une longue absence, son père sautant et hurlant de joie, les résultats des BUSE dans la main, le professeur Lupin, assis sur une chaise qui les regardaient en souriant et lui dans les bras de sa mère…

-« Le parchemin et les plumes sont là, dépêche-toi Harry. Il faut envoyer les lettres pour que les professeurs puissent organiser la nouvelle année scolaire ».

Revenu brutalement à lui, Harry s'assis et indiqua à sa directrice de maison qu'il suivrait les cours de DFCM, de sortilèges, de métamorphose et de d'herbologie. Harry cacheta la lettre et l'attacha à la patte d'Hedwige. Il soupira. Une part de lui, très petite, se réjouissait. Plus de cours avec Rogue, de toute sa vie. Plus d'humiliation, de point déduit, plus rien. Une autre part regrettait de ne pas pouvoir suivre les cours de potion, il aurait aimé devenir Auror comme son père et Sirius. Et puis pour lui aussi. « _aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit »._

En même temps, s'il se souvenait bien de sa réunion d'orientation de l'année dernière, il fallait un minimum de 5 E aux ASPIC pour pouvoir prétendre à l'intégration dans l'école des Aurors. Harry regarda de nouveau sa feuille de note. Il pouvait suivre les cours de soins ou d'astronomie. Harry aimait beaucoup Hagrid, son premier ami mais en prof, eh bien, il préférait encore Maugrey. Au moins, il n'y avait pas de blessés pendant la leçon. Astronomie ? Au moins il aurait une excuse pour être dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu même s'il ne doutait pas que Rogue chercherait à lui retirer des points ou à le mettre en retenue.

-« Hermione, Il faut 5 ASPIC pour entrer à l'académie des Aurors. Tu crois que celui de potion est obligatoire ? »

La jeune fille leva la tête. Harry connaissait bien son expression. Elle voulait l'aider plus que tout mais ne savait pas comment faire.

-« Je ne sais pas. Je vais chercher.

-Merci Hermione. Et puis, on a bien appris nos cours de défenses seuls en 4 et 5 année. Je peux peut-être passer l'ASPIC de potion en candidat libre. Tu m'aiderais ?

-Bien sûr. Mais la pratique risque d'être difficile à organiser. »

Avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, Ron arriva pour leur proposer un match de Quiditch avec Ginny. Ravi de se changer les idées, Harry accepta. Hermione suivit avec moins d'enthousiasme.

Lundi 2 septembre 1996

Vraiment l'année scolaire commençait bien. Il s'était fait repérer par Malefoy qui l'avait frappé. Celui-ci serait sur ses gardes et il serait très difficile de découvrir la mission que Voldemort lui avait confiée. M. Weasley, Ron et Hermione ne croyaient pas en sa théorie. Et pour couronner le tout, Rogue enseignait sa matière préférée. Et lui avait enlevé 70 points après l'avoir copieusement insulté. Et il s'était fait remarqué lors du festin de la veille. Vraiment un excellent début d'année. Il avait rarement fait mieux.

Attablé dans la Grande Salle, Harry jouait avec ses œufs brouillés et sa fourchette. Ron mangeait tout en jouant avec le frisbee à dents confisqué. Hermione le regardait d'un air mécontent. Il se risqua à interroger sa meilleure amie. Il y avait pensé tout l'été malgré des vacances heureuses en temps de guerre.

-« Hermione ? Tu as réfléchi pour les cours de potion ? »

Ron tourna la tête. Il avait l'air vaguement horrifié. Harry était volontaire pour plus de travail scolaire. Et le Quiditch ? Et les heures de repos entre les cours ? Et les parties d'échec ?

\- « Oui. J'ai interrogé le Professeur McGonagall hier soir. Alors, tu peux passer les examens en candidat libre mais elle te le déconseille fortement. La pratique des potions peuvent être dangereuse surtout s'il y a un problème et que personne n'est là. Et puis, tu n'es pas assez doué pour apprendre tout seul. Mais, j'ai la solution. Rogue demandait un O mais un E suffit pour le nouveau professeur. Je suis sure que si tu commandes tes affaires rapidement, tu les auras pour le prochain cours. En attendant, on partagera. »

Ron tapa sur l'épaule d'Harry et sourit à Hermione.

\- « Trop cool ! A nous l'académie des aurors Harry ! »

Hermione, gênée, baissa les yeux sur son assiette et se mit à manger. Harry sourit doucement. Une chose le chiffonnait encore. Certes il suivait les cours de potion et ne renonçait pas à son rêve mais il aurait Rogue en cours de DFCM. Il adorait la matière mais détestait les cours. Sauf pendant sa troisième année.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de McGonagall. Hermione voulait suivre six ASPIC. Il n'y eu pas de difficultés. Après un sourire envers ses deux meilleurs amis que seul Ron remarqua, elle partit en cours de Runes. Le professeur discuta plus longuement avec Neville. Apparemment, il n'était pas à la hauteur pour suivre les cours de Métamorphose.

Harry, tout en attendant son tour, réfléchissait. S'il s'en tenait aux recommandations de McGonagall, il avait ses cinq cours mais avait-il vraiment besoin de suivre les cours de DFCM ? Il s'en était bien tiré l'année dernière sans rien écouter de ce que Ombrage racontait. Et puis, pourrait-il supporté les remarques de Rogue après la désastreuse expérience de l'année dernière en Occlumancie, l'humiliation subit la veille ? Alors qu'il croyait ne plus jamais avoir cours avec lui ? En même temps, dans un an, Rogue serait parti.

Harry entendait vaguement le professeur parler avec Patil. Son tour approchait. Que devait-il faire ? De son côté, Ron regardait avec une pointe d'appréhension son ami. Il n'était pas très doué pour tout ce qui concernait les émotions mais là, Harry faisait la même tête qu'avant leur départ au Ministère l'année dernière. Il semblait prendre une décision difficile. Ron se redressa et se concentra sur la conversation qui allait suivre.

\- « M. Potter.

\- Oui, Professeur, répondit Harry d'une voix assuré. Je souhaite suivre les cours de potion, de sortilèges, de métamorphose, et d'herbologie. »

McGonagall le regarda d'un air sévère. Ron soupira. Il aurait pu le prévoir. La nomination de Rogue en tant que prof de défense était l'ingrédient qui faisait exploser la potion. Les soupçons en première année, les menaces d'expulsion en deuxième année, la scène de la Cabane Hurlante en troisième, les leçons de « rattrapage » de potion en cinquième et toutes les piques quotidiennes. Oui, Harry avait raison, il devrait l'imiter.

\- « Potter, je croyais que vous vouliez devenir auror. Un ASPIC en défense est indispensable.

\- Je sais professeur, mais je me présenterai en candidat libre. Ecoutez, j'ai toujours eu une histoire compliquée avec les cours de DFCM mais je me suis débrouillé pour apprendre. Pour le côté pratique, je compte m'entrainer avec Neville, Ginny, Luna, Ron et Hermione, comme l'année dernière.

\- Par les temps qui courent, ce choix est dangereux Harry. Etes-vous sur ?

\- Oui Professeur. Et puis le professeur Dumbledore va me donner des cours particuliers.

\- Bien Potter. Vous avez quelques jours pour prendre une décision définitive. A nous Weasley. J'espère que vous ne suivrez pas votre ami dans cette folie. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Ron se dirigeaient vers leur salle commune.

\- « Tu fais quand même très fort Harry. J'ai hâte de voir les réactions des autres.

\- Ron, répondit mi- exaspéré mi-amusé Harry. »

Souriant, Ron tapota l'épaule de Harry. Ce dernier sourit. Son ami le soutiendrait silencieusement et pour une fois il n'était pas jaloux du Survivant. Une seule beuglante de sa mère dans sa scolarité lui suffisait, merci bien. Et puis, maintenant que ses grands-frères avaient quitté la maison, sa mère lui accordait plus d'attention. Elle semblait fière de lui. C'était sympa et il ne voulait pas changer cette situation. Avec lui, Rogue n'était pas pire qu'avec les autres.

\- « Salut Harry, bravo pour ton badge. Les sélections sont quand ? L'apostropha Katie Bell, à peine eut-il posé le pied dans la salle commune.

\- Heu, répondit Harry pris de court. Je sais pas Mcgo ne m'a rien dit mais ne dis pas de bêtises, je suis sûr que tu seras prise.

\- Harry, pas de favoritismes si nous voulons gagner la coupe.

\- Oui oui. Je te tiens au courant. Hé Ron, on joue à quelque chose ?

\- Ouais, attrape Harry, grommela-il en lui lançant le frisbee. »

Une heure plus tard, Ron et les septièmes années dont Katie quittèrent la salle pour aller en cours. Harry resta seul. Il n'avait qu'un cours de potion dans l'après-midi ce jour-là.

Il était un peu désœuvré. Assis près de l'âtre, il sortit son livre de DFCM et le feuilleta. Il se demandait s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Il n'avait jamais été un élève qui travaillait beaucoup en dehors des cours. Et il avait un besoin vital de ces connaissances. Il se leva brusquement en laissant ses affaires en plan et se précipita vers la salle de cours. Presque arrivé à destination, il se couvrit de sa cape et sortit la liste de sort que lui avait remise Hermione au petit-déjeuner. D'après elle, s'il devait se cacher en utilisant la cape, il devait faire attention au bruit de ses pas, de ses vêtements contre son corps, de sa respiration, des gargouillements de son ventre, etc… Etonnamment, il n'avait qu'une petite dizaine de sorts à lancer. Et surtout, surtout, les portes des compartiments de train ne devaient pas s'ouvrir seules. Fin prêt, il se dirigea vers le cours de DFCM.

Devant la salle, Ron finissait d'expliquer à Hermione la décision surprise de Harry.

\- « Mais enfin Ron. Tu te rends compte. Tu-sais-qui et tous les mangemorts veulent tuer Harry et lui ne suit pas les cours de défense. Roh, il va m'entendre. Il est complètement inconscient. Ron, enfin !

\- C'est l'heure Hermione !, répondit précipitamment et avec soulagement Ron »

Les élèves rentrèrent et Harry réussit à se glisser au milieu d'eux dans la salle de classe. La porte de classe refermée, il se plaqua contre le mur à côté de celle-ci, Rogue avait la fâcheuse manie de passer entre les rangs. Il observa la décoration de la salle de classe, des posters horribles représentant des victimes étaient accrochés aux murs. Il écouta d'une oreille distraite le discours introductif. Oui, Rogue n'avait pas changé. Hermione s'était pris une réflexion dans la figure « je n'ai pas dit de sortir les livres » et le professeur parlait avec amour des forces du mal, indomptables, rusées et éternelles. Soudain, Rogue s'arrêta de parler et fixa la classe.

\- « Mais, je ne vois pas notre élu. Serait-il en retard ? Pourtant, il aurait bien besoin de ce cours. 2 points en moins pour Griffondor… par minute de retard. »

Harry regarde l'horloge murale. Le cours avait commencé depuis 15 minutes. Bon 100 points perdus en moins de 24h. A ce train, il espérait presque que le fiasco de la pierre philosophale ou de la chambre des secrets recommence. Il respira profondément, comme avant un match, pour se calmer et ne pas se révéler.

\- « Harry n'est pas en retard, affirma haut et fort Ron malgré les gestes d'apaisement d'Hermione.

\- Harry n'est pas en retard, monsieur ! répéta doucement Rogue.

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de m'appeler monsieur ! répondit crânement Ron. »

Plusieurs élèves sursautèrent en attendant avec appréhension la réaction du professeur, les garçons de Griffondor sourirent. Harry, à l'abri, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête de Rogue.

\- « 5 points en moins pour avoir parlé sans lever la main M. Weasley et une retenue samedi soir dans mon bureau. »

Rogue fusilla la classe du regard. Cette dernière adopta l'attitude universelle des élèves quand ils ne veulent pas se faire repérer. Tout en baisant la tête sur ses notes, Ron s'interrogea sur ce qui lui avait pris. D'habitude, c'était Harry qui réagissait. Mais comme il n'était pas là, Ron se sentait obligé de protester. Un préfet devait protéger ses camarades. La leçon se poursuivit sur les sortilèges informulés. Pendant ce temps, Harry essayait d'imaginer les réactions de ces amis et préparait sa défense. A la fin du cours, Rogue retint Ron pour lui communiquer les modalités de sa retenue.

\- « Enfin, M. Weasley, vous informerez que je l'attends en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine.

\- Le motif, monsieur.

\- Absence au cours, répondit Rogue du bout des lèvres.

\- Monsieur, Harry a choisi de ne pas suivre votre cours, poursuivit courageusement Ron. »

Rogue pâlit et une drôle de lueur passa au fond de ses yeux écarquillés. Il avait beau espionner depuis deux ans et être un maitre occlumens, il y a des nouvelles qui ne pouvaient que surprendre. Troublé, il fit signe à Ron de partir. Harry, qui souriait de cette discussion, trouva plus prudent de suivre Ron et de rejoindre nonchalamment la cour de récré.

Resté seul, Rogue s'assit. Il devait parler à Albus et Minerva. Le fils de Lily devait continuer à suivre ses cours. Il devait survivre.

Hermione marchait de long en large dans la cour.

\- « HARRY JAMES POTTER, s'écria-t-elle en apercevant son meilleur ami. »

Celui-ci se dirigea d'un pas tranquille vers elle sous le regard attentif des autres élèves. Impatiente, Hermione marcha d'un pas décidé vers Harry, marmonna un sort empêchant les écoutes au porte et ouvrit la bouche.

\- « Hermione, tu connais ma relation avec Rogue. Je ne récolte que des points perdus et des retenues en cours. Tu crois que j'en ai besoin. Et puis, j'avais pensé continuer l'AD avec nous six pour la pratique et tu m'avais promis de m'aider pour la théorie. Je passerai l'ASPIC en candidat libre. Et puis Dumbledore me donne des cours. Et… »

Ils furent interrompus par Jack Sloper, le batteur de l'équipe de Quiditch, qui lui remit une lettre de Dumbledore l'informant que la première leçon aurait lieu samedi soir. Sur ces entrefaites, Ron les rejoignit. Hermione soupira et capitula.

\- « Très bien, Harry. Je te soutiendrai. Allez, venez les garçons, on rentre. Il faut commencer nos devoirs et préparer la DFCM pour Harry. On a quelques minutes avant mon prochain cours et au pire, on finira après déjeuner.

\- Mais Hermione, c'est la pause ! Dis quelque chose Harry.

Harry suivit sans protester. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Salle commune et Hermione leur donnait ses instructions en marchant. Elle les quitta pour aller en cours. Arrivés à destination, Ron commença son devoir de DFCM et Harry jeta les idées de la jeune fille sur du papier avant de s'entrainer à la pratique des sortilèges informulés.

De son côté, Hermione réfléchissait. Harry était un garçon très émotif qui ne réfléchissait jamais avant de parler. Sa réaction de l'été dernier en arrivant chez Sirius et son comportement face à Ombrage le prouvaient. Il fallait peut-être éviter de mettre le professeur Rogue et Harry dans la même pièce. L'enseignant était de leur côté, le Professeur Dumbledore l'affirmait assez souvent, mais elle ne pouvait nier qu'il détestait Harry et prenait un malin plaisir à le provoquer. C'était peut-être pour le mieux, Harry devait se préparer au calme pour son combat. Cette prophétie lui pesait. Troublée, la jeune femme entra dans la salle de cours.

Profitant elle aussi de la pause, le Professeur McGonagall jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre et demanda le bureau du directeur. Décidément, Harry Potter, malgré un comportement à l'opposé de son père concernant les blagues, lui engendrait autant de soucis que les maraudeurs. Ne pas aimer un professeur n'était pas une raison suffisante pour abandonner son cours. Elle-même, alors jeune enfant avait eu à faire à un tuteur misogyne, elle avait quand même réussit à apprendre à lire, écrire compter. Et à Poudlard, elle n'avait eu que des professeurs merveilleux. Une bonne éducation et la survie de ce garçon primaient sur toute autre considération. La guerre venait de commencer, le jeune Harry devait se préparer au maximum et il avait besoin de ce cours pour son futur.

\- « Ma chère Minerva, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda Albus, les yeux scintillants.

\- Potter ne s'est pas inscrit au cours de défenses. »

Agitée, Minerva lui relata leur conversation de ce matin et celle de la veille avec Miss Granger. Pensif, le directeur caressait sa barbe.

\- « Le jeune Harry est un garçon responsable, Minerva.

\- Albus, répondit-elle d'un ton exaspéré »

Minerva ne rajouta rien et coupa la communication.

Resté seul, le directeur se dirigea vers le perchoir de son phénix qui se mit à chanter. Tout en le caressant, Albus laissa son regard se perdre au loin. Il n'avait pas prévu cette décision de la part Harry. Mais il était inutile de se lamenter sur du jus de citrouille renversé. La mésentente de Harry et Severus était regrettable. Le jeune griffondor travaillerait certainement plus dur sous la direction de Miss Granger. Cela leur servirait l'an prochain lors de leur chasse aux Horcruxes. La réaction à long terme du jeune Weasley, plus imprévisible, devait être surveillée comme une potion sur le feu. Au final, que Harry suive ou non ce cours ne changerait rien au déroulement de la guerre et puis ça lui éviterait peut-être de devoir écouter les récriminations du professeur Rogue. Rasséréné, Albus sourit en écoutant le chant de son familier.

\- « Entre Severus.

\- Albus, Potter fait encore des siennes. »

Le directeur fit signe au professeur qu'il l'écoutait. Il retourna s'assoir à son bureau et observa le maître de potion faire les cent pas dans son bureau en pestant contre le jeune Harry.

\- « Severus, Harry ressemble beaucoup à sa mère. »

Interloqué, le professeur s'arrêta et regarda fixement le directeur qui lui souriait doucement d'un air plein de bonté. Rogue se souvient de cette discussion des années plus tôt avec Lily Evans devant la salle des Griffondors. Avec le recul, il s'avouait à demi-mot et à lui-même uniquement que la jeune fille en avait eu assez de le voir défendre les actions malveillantes de ses camarades et se moquer d'elle en public.

\- « Albus, les cours de défenses sont indispensables à la survie du garçon. Je dois m'assurer qu'il sait se défendre. J'ai juré de le protéger.

\- Et vous le ferez, asséna Albus d'une voix qui n'offrait aucune échappatoire, mais il travaillera dur pour prouver que vos cours ne lui sont pas indispensables.

Severus inclina la tête avant de sortir.

La nouvelle que l'Elu ne suivait pas les cours de Rogue avait fait le tour de l'école dès le lundi midi. C'était le sujet principal de discussion du repas. Les élèves étaient partagés. D'un côté qui signerait volontairement pour un an supplémentaire et non obligatoire avec Rogue. Harry avait trop la classe. D'un autre côté, Vous-savez-qui avait fait son grand retour. C'est pourquoi les spéculations allaient bon train : le survivant était-il entrainé secrètement par les aurors ? ou même par Rogue ? En plus des leçons particulières avec le directeur bien entendu. A ce propos, une rumeur circulait : les deux sorciers s'entraineraient des heures pour faire pétiller leurs yeux et éblouir vous-savez-qui lors du prochain duel. Harry recevrait aussi des cours vestimentaires du directeur pour en augmenter l'effet. Mais peut-être que le survivant avait déjà vaincu les méchants. Trelawney l'avait prédit aux sixièmes années.

Assis à la table des griffondors, Harry, désespéré par tant d'attention mais curieusement fier d'être remarqué pour autre chose que Voldemort et compagnie, tentait de maintenir une conversation avec Neville et Ginny. Il avait renoncé à discuter avec Ron et Hermione. Le jeune sorcier répandait toute sorte de rumeur auprès de Dean et Seamus sur son meilleur ami avec un talent que Fred et Georges n'aurait pas renié. Lavande, assise en face de Ron rigolait au moment opportun. Hermione, assise à côté de Ron, ne savait s'il devait sourire ou le gronder. Et elle était agacée par l'attitude de sa camarade de chambre.

-« C'est génial ce que tu as fait avec Rogue, déclara Ginny, cette attitude de mauvais garçon te va à ravir. »

Harry s'agita sur sa chaise, gêné. Neville rougit. Ginny sourit du même sourire que Fred et Georges.

\- « Oui, bon. Je me demandais concernant l'AD. On pourrait s'entrainer tous les trois avec Luna, Ron et Hermione. Pas plus de monde, je n'ai pas envie après ce qui s'est passé avec Edgecombe et je suis pas sûr que Rogue apprécie.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois en souriant.

\- « Je suis avec toi Harry. J'ai besoin de m'entrainer, répondit Neville. Je suis le deuxième souffre-douleur de Rogue après tout.

-Désolé de te laisser.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Si j'avais pu, j'en aurais fait autant. »

Neville se servit une part de tarte à la mélasse. Il était soulagé que cette amitié ne tourne pas court. Au côté de ses camarades, il avait curieusement confiance. Harry regarda Ginny, elle discutait avec ses amies de quatrième année. Il se sentit curieusement déçu de ne pas retenir son attention au-delà de ses taquineries. Il regrettait les repas au Terrier.

Alors qu'il mangeait son dessert, Luna vint le trouver.

\- « Cette nouvelle va encore éclipser les Ronflaks Cornus, Harry, lui dit-elle d'au air rêveur. »

Harry laissa échapper un gloussement. Oui, c'était une nouvelle aussi importante que son interview de l'an passé avec Rita. Luna partit sur un denier « au revoir grand maitre de l'AD ». Elle sautillait en quittant la Grande Salle, heureuse d'avoir des amis. Ginny avait regardé Harry après son gloussement. Hermione lui avait conseillé d'oublier son amourette envers le jeune sorcier mais elle ne savait pas si elle y arrivait ou non. Cet été, cela avait été impossible. A Poudlard, elle le voyait moins mais celui qui avait dit loin des yeux loin du cœur était sacrément fêlé.

\- « M. Potter. Veuillez me suivre dans mon bureau. »

Se levant, Harry suivit le Professeur McGonagall en silence. Arrivée dans son bureau, la directrice des Griffondors servit deux tasses de thé et des petits gateaux. Elle observait Harry d'un air sévère. Hésitant, le jeune sorcier pris sa boisson et un biscuit.

\- « Avez-vous réfléchi Potter ?

\- Oui Madame. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

\- Potter, connaissez-vous bien les conséquences de vous action ? En particulier à la lumière de ce que vous représentez ? »

Harry ne répondit rien et haussa vaguement les épaules. Intérieurement, il était amusé des problèmes qu'il créait à Rogue. Et puis, il n'avait pas du tout envie de se remettre sous sa coupe. L'attitude du professeur lors de sa première classe lui avait suffi.

\- « Les sorcières et sorcier vous prennent comme exemple. Quel message envoyez-vous donc à la communauté ? Et à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Le professeur Rogue doit maintenir sa couverture. »

Harry ne savait plus trop quoi penser. On le prenait comme exemple, lui.

\- « Rogue m'a mis en retenue pour la semaine et m'a enlevé 30 points car je n'étais pas allé en cours. Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose ? »

Le professeur de Métamorphose le regarda sévèrement, longuement, les lèvres pincées. Elle désapprouvait son attitude. Dans des cas similaires, on informait les parents. Mais là, elle ne se voyait pas envoyer un hibou à ces horribles moldus et même si le jeune Black était encore vivant, Harry Potter aurait reçu une lettre de félicitation et pas autre chose.

\- « Ce sera annulé. Puisque vous êtes là, parlons de votre rôle de capitaine… »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry rejoignit ses deux meilleurs amis dans la salle commune. Ils faisaient leur devoir. Mais, Hermione avait l'air inquiet et perturbé. Ron travaillait avec un grand sourire, il semblait fier de sa nouvelle notoriété et de la retenue qu'il avait reçue.

Mardi 3 septembre 1996

La Grande-Bretagne sorcière se réveilla ce matin-là avec un article de la gazette du sorcier de la rubrique « faits divers ».

Assis sur une chaise branlante de son appartement familial, son thé matinal à moitié bu, Rémus Lupin reposa la gazette du sorcier à côté de la lettre de Dumbledore. Un petit article relatait les choix de cours de l'Elu et spéculait sur sa décision de ne pas suivre la DFCM. Rogue était-il un mangemort ? Un professeur nul ? Le loup-garou porta la tasse à ses lèvres et faillit s'étrangler. Il hurla de rire. Ce son ressemblait à celui d'un loup après une chasse victorieuse. Vraiment, ce garçon était pour une fois le digne héritier des Maraudeurs. Ils avaient réussi une année à conduire un professeur incompétent de DCFM à Sainte-Mangouste au département psychiatrie. Sirius et James avaient parié sur celui qui ferait craquer l'enseignant. Peter prenaient des notes et lui comptait les points. Le soir, ils débattaient vivement pour savoir qui avait prononcé la plus belle sortie. Lily hésitait entre approbation et honte. Brillante élève, elle avait toujours détesté l'ignorance. Riant, lupin se remémorait ce bonheur perdu.

Calmé, le maraudeur se leva, rangea sa cuisine de quelques coups de baguette et mis son manteau élimé. Il travaillait comme manutentionnaire chez un vendeur de cristal sorcier. Le travail physique était bon pour des citoyens de seconde classe comme les loups garous. Il hésita un instant. Devait-il écrire au fils de ses meilleurs amis et rejouer son rôle de temporisateur. Il haussa les épaules, décida de laisser les choses se faire et transplana.

Dans la boutique de farce, Gred et Forge Weasley levèrent les yeux de la lettre de leur sœur.

\- « Décidément, mon très cher frère,…

\- … ce jeune Harry fait les choses…

\- … façon Weasley !

\- … quel beau moyen

\- … de protester

\- … contre ce vil serpent ! »

Molly Weasley fut beaucoup moins amusée que ses enfants. Elle braqua son regard sur la pendule qui indiquait danger de mort pour tous ses enfants. Elle soupira. Le jeune Harry avait commencé sa crise d'adolescence l'an passé et elle se poursuivait cette année. Elle aurait tant aimé revenir à l'été 1992 où ses enfants et le petit Potter jouaient insouciant dans le jardin. Son mari lui serra le bras comme pour partager sa peur et ses désirs, l'embrassa et partit au Ministère. Seule, dans cette grande maison vide, la mère de famille prit une plume et écrivit à son fils pour qu'il veille sur ses amis et sa sœur et calme le jeu. Elle espérait que cette rébellion du héros de Griffondor n'aurait pas trop d'impact. Pas comme celle de ses jumeaux.

Après avoir jeté une bonne centaine de sort sur son journal, élément extérieur malvenu dans son antre surprotégée, le vieil auror commença sa lecture. Ayant lu l'article sur les choix éducatifs du jeune Potter, Maugrey émit un grognement appréciatif. Vigilance constante ! Il ne faut pas rester plus que nécessaire en compagnie d'un mangemort.

La journée se passa tant bien que mal à l'école de sorcellerie. Les élèves prêtaient foi aux élucubrations du prophète. Les parents, inquiets, appelaient par cheminée les directeurs de maison. Avant le diner, se déroulait la traditionnelle réunion des enseignants. Elle servait uniquement à vérifier que tout se déroulait correctement. Avant de rentrer dans la salle des professeurs, Severus Rogue interpella le directeur.

\- « J'ai eu quelques questions voilées à propos de mon deuxième travail. »

Le directeur inclina la tête et rentra. La réunion commença. Un à un, les professeurs exprimèrent leur point de vue sur la situation Potter et la réaction des parents. Puis, Albus trancha :

\- « J'ai une entière confiance dans les capacités pédagogiques de Severus. Les choix d'un individu ne peuvent remettre en cause le bon fonctionnement de cette institution. a beaucoup souffert ces derniers temps et souhaitent prendre un peu de recul face à ses études. »

Mercredi 4 septembre 1996

Le lendemain, les élèves discutaient de l'attitude de mauvais garçon de Harry Potter, de son esprit tourmenté face à son terrible destin et son désastreux passé. Les mots des professeurs adressés discrètement à quelques individus choisis ainsi que le nouvel article de la gazette alimentaient les conversations.

A la table des Griffondors, Harry grogna et regarda ses camarades. Neville le supportait silencieusement. Ginny le regardait en souriant, les yeux riant. Vraiment, la jeune fille était très belle. Ron se moquait gentiment de lui et Hermione était pensive.

\- « Je crois que je préférais encore mon rôle de la veille, marmonna Harry »

Les Weasley rirent mais face à l'expression de leur ami essayèrent de le camoufler. Hermione, agacée, mis fin à la conversation.

\- « Franchement, Harry tu t'attendais à quoi ? Passer pour un adolescent mal dans sa peau est un moindre mal. Ainsi, le statu quo est maintenu. Les élèves continueront à t'observer de loin et l'autorité du Professeur Rogue n'est en rien diminuée. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, la jeune fille de leva brutalement et partit en cours. Harry la suivit du regard. Ron ricana et repris sa fourchette.

En sortant de la Grande Salle, les deux jeunes sorciers croisèrent le Professeur Rogue qui se rendait à la table des professeurs.

\- « Décidément, Potter, vous continuez à vous faire remarquer. »

Harry regarda Rogue avec une expression de haine si féroce que l'enseignant en fut étonné, elle lui rappelait vaguement celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Extérieurement, il n'en montra rien. Harry se contenait et gardait le silence malgré ce sentiment énorme de ressentiment qui lui comprimait la poitrine. Le professeur le regarda quelques minutes de plus, semblant attendre une réaction, puis entra dans la Grande Salle. Respirant profondément pour se calmer, Harry continua son chemin, Ron à ses côtés.

Samedi 7 septembre 1996

-« Bonsoir Monsieur, dit Harry en entrant dans le bureau du directeur pour sa première leçon.

\- Ha, Harry. Assieds-toi mon garçon. Comment s'est passé ta première semaine ?

\- Bien, répondit-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas trop attendu pour faire parler de toi. »

Harry haussa vaguement les épaules et laissa son regard errer dans le bureau du directeur.

\- « Ce sont nos choix qui nous définissent Harry. J'espère que tu ne viendras pas à regretter celui-là. »

Harry regarda Dumbledore qui ne paraissait pas trop préoccupé par cette affaire. Plus en confiance, il attendit que cette première leçon commence.

Fin


End file.
